1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing method for obtaining an optimal vertical resolution according to the type of print media used when a printing process is performed on a print media using a printer having a wide printhead covering a width of the print media.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a printhead that discharges ink droplets of a predetermined color on a print medium is disposed at a bottom of an ink cartridge of an inkjet printer. For performing a printing process on a print medium, the medium is fed in a sub-scan direction sequentially while the ink cartridge is moved in a main scan direction. The ink cartridge should be moved slowly in the main scan direction for performing the printing of high resolution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,199 discloses a wide printhead, nozzles of which are disposed longer than a width of a print medium. When a high resolution image is printed using the wide printhead, the printing speed in the main scan direction can be improved, and since the ink is dropped from the printhead in a suspended state, a precise printing operation can be performed.
There are various types of print media that can be used in the inkjet printer having the wide printhead, for example, plain paper, paper exclusively for inkjet printer, photo paper, and transparencies. The each type of the media has an appropriate resolution thereof, for example, the appropriate resolution for the paper exclusively for inkjet printers is 600 dpi, and the appropriate resolution for photo paper is 1200 dpi. For transparencies, it is important to control ink dropping speed in order to prevent the ink from spreading.
Particularly, since the printer having the wide printhead is mainly used in a printing operation for high quality, if a user uses the plain paper together with the specialized media such as the paper exclusively for inkjet, the photo paper, and the transparent paper, the user may deal with the specialized paper as though it is plain paper without recognizing the resolution appropriate for the specialized paper and the printing quality may be degraded.